Lorganel
Lorganel is a nation in the continent of Amitrea. It borders Pierroge to the north, and shares jurisdiction of its southern waters with Batr Elois. Lorganel also borders the Diamond Bay and the World's-Edge Sea. The current Parliament Speaker of Lorganel is Pieter Doroja. Early history The land now known as Lorganel was founded as a group of small, disconnected city-states (batret) who traded between them. Each batr had its own government, so some had representative forms of government while others had absolute monarchies. Under the reign of Pierroge's King Ambrose IV, the batret began to be subsumed into the growing Pierrogic state, and by the middle of the seventeenth century BT most of the major batret were formally part of Pierroge. (There are two notable exceptions: Batr Keni, which was on the Utrostani peninsula, and Batr Gerhan, which managed to field enough of a military to survive.) Batr Keni would eventually be consumed by the nation of Capaza, which itself was conquered by Creofan; meanwhile, Batr Gerhan never succumbed to outside forces. The Lorgane Anarchy In 989 BT, Desiderius Cuincen of Batr Jan rebelled against Pierroge's king, the meek Toussaint II. Toussaint died a year later, furthering the Lorgane cause, as a number of batret took advantage of the new king to declare their own independence. Finally, Achille IV was forced to cede Lorganel entirely in 982 BT, bringing the south border of Pierroge up to its modern point. The ensuing power struggle between the batret was known as the Lorgane Anarchy, as for several decades the most powerful of the batret fought bitterly to become the leading member. Batr Gerhan and Batr Jan were both major players in the Anarchy, as were the states of Batr Rotu and Batr Folat. Ultimately, the diplomat Jasper Gendricks was able to bring about peace in 945 BT by implementing an elective monarchy system modeled after that of Yasmaria. Although Lorganel had a single ruler at this time, the batret still saw themselves as independent states that simply shared a government. Rotui empire After several centuries of peace, King Werner V decided in 510 BT to try to bring all of the batret under the control of his home state, Batr Rotu. Although the Lorganes initially had mixed feelings about the Rotui empire, Thibault I of Pierroge was threatened by the prospect of Lorgane unity, and sponsored rebellions in the batret. Thus, Werner was beset by uprisings for much of his reign, although he did manage to hold onto his land until his death in 496 BT. However, afterward the earls of each of the batret decided to break away in distrust, and so Lorganel separated again. United Lorganel The idea of a fully representative government began circulating in the second century BT, but Lorgane officials struggled to find a way to effectively produce one. Finally, in 87 BT, the largest batret agreed to form a united state of Lorganel on the condition that the governing body be drawn from all participating batret. Thus the Lorgane parliament was formed, and after some time of ineffective bureaucracy, the parliament decided in 76 BT that a Parliament Speaker would need to be chosen as the single leader. This position first went to Jan Gedraanis, who had been instrumental in designing the electoral system. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Active Countries